


With Eyes Open

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if during sex Eren always has to have his eyes closed because he feels embarrassed to have them open but Levi gets mad because he wants to see how his eyes shine...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Sheiksleopardthong showed me a Tumblr post stating “What if during sex Eren always has to have his eyes close because he feels embarrassed to have them open but Levi gets mad because he wants to see how his eyes shine..” and of course, I just had to write it!

 “Remember what I told you- just relax. It’ll feel a little weird at first, but if it hurts too much, just tell me to stop, got it?”

            “For fuck’s sake, Levi,  _yes_ , just do it already!” Eren was practically whining, hands gripping the sheets, trying to slow his breathing and loosen his muscles. He exhaled and met Levi’s gaze, who responded by pressing a kiss onto the brunet’s hand. “I’m ready.”

 Levi ran his slick finger around Eren’s entrance, drawing out mewls from the younger man. Slowly, he pushed in past the first ring of muscle, pausing to let Eren get used to the sensation. “I guess I should have told you to practice this yourself,” he remarked. Eren squirmed in response.

“I… I tried, but… I don’t know, I guess I wanted you to do it more?” he blushed. Levi just stared back and pressed his face into the sheets, failing to suppress a laugh. “What?” he groused. Levi’s shoulders shook as he looked back up at Eren, tugging him forward into a kiss.

“Nothing, just… that’s really kind of cute, brat.” Eren’s heart fluttered- he loved when Levi genuinely laughed and smiled (he took some pride in the fact that he was one of the few people who could make his boyfriend do that). He guided Levi’s hands back down to where he really wanted their attention, and Levi complied by moving his finger. “Are you ready for me to add another one?”

When Eren nodded, Levi pressed another kiss into his chest as he slid the second finger in, wriggling them around. “How does it feel?”

“K-kinda weird, like you said- but it’s starting to feel kinda good, too,” he gasped out. Levi continued placing kissing over Eren’s torso, smirking against his skin.

“I promise you, it will start to feel really good soon,” he said, scissoring his fingers. “I’m going to add the last one, and then we can get to the really fun part, okay baby?” Eren nodded, squinting his eyes shut as the final finger was added, unable to resist the urge to thrust his hips-  _and holy hell, what in God’s name was that glorious sensation?_

“Oh my god, oh my god, Levi, Levi, what was that?” he cried out, limbs writhing. Levi sucked on his ear before responding.

“Have you ever heard of a prostate, kid?”

“Y-yeah… Oh my god, so that was… holy shit, that felt fucking amazing.” The raven nuzzled his nose in Eren’s neck, spreading his fingers more. “So-  _ahh_ … oh my god, are we going to be ready soon?” he asked, impatiently reaching for Levi’s cock. Levi sat back up, staring earnestly at him.

“I don’t know- that’s really up to you to answer. Do you feel prepped enough for me?” He waited patiently for Eren to evaluate himself, stroking his thumb lightly. “Personally, I’ll think you’ll be okay. I just don’t want to hurt you, so let me know, okay?” He rolled his condom on and brought their lips together, sliding his tongue along Eren’s bottom lip. “And remember, you need to relax,” he whispered before he guided himself in. Eren let out a whimper, admitting Levi fuller access to his mouth. He paused with just the head of his cock buried in the brunet, allowing Eren time to adjust. “How does it feel?” The younger man just nodded and wiggled his hips minutely- ‘ _keep going’._ The raven slowly eased himself inch by inch until he was fully engulfed by Eren. “Holy shit, you’re so tight, it feels so fucking good, Eren.” Levi resisted the urge to slam himself into Eren, instead settling for gripping the sheets and biting his lip.

Eren squinted his eyes shut and shuddered as he exhaled, extending his fingers until Levi brought them to rest on his hips. “Oh my god, your dick feels fucking great, Levi.” He grinned up at him and pulled him back down for a kiss. “You didn’t have to worry so much about hurting me, but I appreciate it, babe.” He placed a kiss on his nose and whispered gently, “You can move now, you know.”

Levi pulled back agonizingly slowly, and Eren feared for a moment that he was going to pull all the way out, but then he pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm, groaning in unison with Eren. “God, Eren, the pretty little noises you make, and your pretty little face… fuck, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last,” he grunted out. The younger man squeaked.

“Oh my-  _ah_ , god, don’t say stuff like that, that’s embarrass-  _ahhh!!”_ Eren bit down on his hand to stifle his moans, but Levi swatted it away.

“Hey now, don’t do that. People make faces and noises when they fuck, and yours are incredibly sexy. Don’t get embarrassed by it.” Levi growled as he gripped Eren’s leaking cock. The younger man moaned and threw an arm over his face.

“Oh god-  _shit_ , fuck, I won’t last much longer either if you keep that up, you ass, _goddamn._ ” His arm was once again tugged away from his face. “Leviiii,” he whined.

“Listen you little punk, I want to see your eyes when we make love, or have sex, or fuck, or whatever. You probably get told this a lot, but they are fucking gorgeous, and I want to see them light up when I make you feel good. So god help me if I have to handcuff you to the bed or fuck you in front of a mirror, but at least let me see those eyes, okay?”

Eren stared up at him, and then sat up until his legs were hooked around Levi’s back (holy  _shit,_ this was an incredible angle) and kissed him passionately. “Sorry. If I’d have known you liked my eyes this much, I would have focused more on that rather than being embarrassed.” He saw concern flicker over Levi’s face, but interrupted him before he could say anything. “And besides, you could have cuffed me to the bed if you wanted to,” he grinned slyly.

Levi nipped his neck in response and pushed him back down to the mattress. “You shitty brat,” he whispered endearingly.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you haven't checked out Sheiksleopardthong's profile, she just wrote her first Attack On Titan work (and she has superb fics for other fandoms, too!) Seriously, go check her out!
> 
> As always, this can be found in the 'my writing' tag on my Tumblr, lancecorporalgootbutt.


End file.
